


I'm lost without you

by stormthedarkcity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormthedarkcity/pseuds/stormthedarkcity
Summary: This was a prompt fill forTumblr.
Relationships: Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	I'm lost without you

Isabela’s knuckles were about to hit the door again, when it opened up to reveal Merrill in her nicest clothes.

“Ready to go?” Isabela asked, unable to keep from smiling as Merrill looked around her to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything, even though she rarely did.

“Yes!” Merrill finally said. She closed the door behind her and beamed up at her. “Thank you for coming with me to the market! Lowtown is so big and twisty, I’m lost without you!”

She laughed at her own words. As they began walking towards the entrance of the alienage, Isabela put a hand on her shoulder without a second thought, just as she often did.

“You’ll get the hang of it, kitten,” she said. “You’re smarter than most of my old crew, and more observant than anyone who ever set foot in the Hanged Man, trust me.”

Merrill hoisted her basket in the crook of her elbow and patted Isabela’s hand. “That’s very kind of you. I think I’m starting to understand cities. I only got lost twice last week!” she stage-whispered excitedly.

“Did you!?” Isabela gave her a proud smile. “Soon you’ll know all of Kirkwall like your own pocket!”

Merrill hummed in response. There was a silence, during which Merrill squeezed Isabela’s hand, almost instinctively, and then dropped it. Her steps slowed down.

“Say…” she started, her voice weak.

Isabela rubbed her shoulder encouragingly. “Yes?”

“Will you keep on walking with me?” she asked, voice full of hope.

Isabela frowned. “Of course, we’re not even half-way to the market!”

“No, I mean…” Merrill was chewing on her lip. “When I don’t get lost anymore. Will you keep on walking with me, like you’ve been doing? I like it when you’re around,” she said with her usual simplicity.

Isabela smiled at her, letting go of her shoulder to gently ruffle her hair. “I’ll walk with you as long as you’ll want me to,” she promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill for [Tumblr](https://stormthedarkcity.tumblr.com/post/182456727718/).


End file.
